


Legendary Friendship

by comicalArchitect



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalArchitect/pseuds/comicalArchitect
Summary: A collection of fluffy Legends oneshots about friendship, each centering two randomly chosen characters.





	1. Nora and Gary

Nora Darhk sat in her Time Bureau containment cell. It was almost time for dinner, and she was wondering what it would be today. Nora had been in the cell for about 10 days, and she had observed that they rotated between three dinners—Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese with a side of broccoli, and chicken nuggets with French fries. The macaroni was her favorite, and it was due today, but dinner was running a little late.

Despite being in prison, despite facing a life sentence or, potentially, even a lethal injection, Nora was calm. She wasn’t sure why. She hadn’t felt this way since… well, in years. Since before Mallus, even. The past few months hiding from the Bureau, she had constantly been living with the fear of being recaptured, but now that the fear had come true, she was at peace with it. Maybe it was because she at least had certainty now? No, that couldn’t be it. Maybe because she had chosen this for herself. When she turned herself in, she did it to reclaim control over her life, even if it meant being in prison. If she had stayed on the run, she would have always had that fear chasing her, never being able to escape it. By turning herself in, Nora ensured that whatever happened to her, it would happen because she chose it, because she allowed it. Nora looked at the clock in her cell again. _When is dinner getting here, anyway?_

Just then, a bespectacled agent Nora recognized walked up, holding a brown paper bag. _What’s his name again?_ The agent smiled as he approached the cell.

“Figured I’d get you something better than the usual,” said the agent with a dopey grin, “since your trial is coming up and all.” He passed the bag through the food receptacle.

Nora reached inside and couldn’t hold in a chuckle. “Tacos,” she said, grinning. “Thanks.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” said the agent. “This place is my favorite. Agent Wu used to always deliver these to the office, back before she worked here.”

“I appreciate it,” said Nora. “What’s your name again?”

“Gary,” he replied. “Well, I guess I should technically introduce myself as Agent Green, but, you know, Director Sharpe’s not here to get mad at me over protocol.”

“Nice to meet you, Gary,” said Nora. “I suppose you all know my name at this point.”

“Oh yeah,” said Gary, with no trace of malice or sarcasm, “you’re a big deal here. The group chat went _nuts_ when you showed up.”

“You all have a group chat?” said Nora, chuckling again.

“Of course!” said Gary. “It’s how we disseminate important memos, and field strategies, and... catering plans, and Beebo memes.”

“Wow,” said Nora. “You know, I used to have a Beebo when I was little. My dad got it for me, the last Christmas we spent together… the last one before he died the first time, you know.”

“Oh,” said Gary, not knowing how to respond, before a light suddenly entered his eyes as his smile returned. “You’ll wanna see this, then.” He knelt and pulled up his pant leg, revealing a ridiculous Beebo sock.

Nora burst out giggling. “That’s _terrible_!” she said through a mouthful of taco.

“Constantine loved it when I showed him,” said Gary. “Do you know Constantine?”

“Rude, English, well-dressed?” said Nora. “Yeah, we’ve met.”

“We dated for a little while,” said Gary. “He broke it off. How do you know him?”

“I used magic to save his life,” said Nora. “That was when I decided to turn myself in. I liked having saved someone. I wanted to stop being the bad guy.”

“Is it true that Ray gave you the time stone?” said Gary. “Gotta admit, I don’t know Ray _all_ that well, but that was a surprise coming from him.”

“Ray is… Ray is weird,” said Nora, looking at the floor. “I don’t know what he sees in me, but he sees something, and I don’t know if it’s really there.”

“Well,” said Gary, “you saved John. So he must have been at least a little right.”

“Bold words, coming from one of my jailers,” said Nora with a sly grin. “I don’t suppose you’d be dumb enough to let the charming prisoner out?”

“I don’t even have the code,” said Gary, chuckling. “Director Sharpe made sure no one could let prisoners out without permission from the top, since apparently Captain Lance has run into that problem a bunch.”

“It was worth a shot,” said Nora. “Thanks for the tacos, Gary.”

“You’re welcome, Nora.”


	2. Ava and Zari

Ava Sharpe, clad in a Beebo shirt, jean shorts, and a baseball cap stepped through a square courier-portal from her apartment into the Waverider. “Sara?” she called out.

 

“She’s asleep,” said Zari Tomaz, between bites of cereal.

 

“What do you mean she’s asleep?” said Ava. “We’re going to Beebo Land today, I paid forty dollars for her ticket.”

 

“She’s sick,” said Zari. “We think it’s food poisoning, since she ate at some pirate tavern in the 17th century. _Lots_ of bugs back then that we aren’t immune to.”

 

“Well, I can’t go to Beebo Land alone,” said Ava. “I’ve never even been. I mean, I remember going, but it’s a fake memory.”

 

“Sucks for you,” said Zari, continuing to eat her cereal.

 

“Do… do _you_ want to come with me?” said Ava. “The ticket’s already bought, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

 

“Not my thing,” said Zari.

 

“Have you been before?” asked Ava.

 

“No,” said Zari, “theme parks are banned in the future.”

 

“Well, then you have no way of knowing if you’ll like it,” said Ava. “Come onnnnn, it’ll be so much fun.”

 

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot,” said Zari. “But only because it’s hilarious to see the venerable Director Sharpe acting like an eight-year-old.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” said Ava. “Can you get Gideon to fabricate some sunscreen? I forgot to buy a bottle.”

 

* * *

 

After three hours roaming Beebo Land, Ava and Zari sat down on a bench.

 

“Alright, I gotta admit,” said Zari, “the Fuzzy Falls Log Flume was not a bad time.”

 

“Heh,” said Ava, “I puked on that the first time I rode it. I mean, wait, no I didn’t. Sorry, fake memories again.”

 

“Mm,” said Zari. “That must be hell to live with.”

 

“I’m getting used to it,” said Ava. “That’s why I wanted to come here. Make some real memories, you know, so I don’t have to keep going back to the ones Rip put in my head.”

 

“Why did you invite me, anyway?” said Zari. “I mean, besides Sara, there are four other Legends, plus Gary and Nate and all your other Bureau stooges.”

 

“Well, let’s see,” said Ava. “I see the Bureau employees every day already, and Gary in particular is enough to put up with at work. I wouldn’t trust Rory or Charlie to not cause a scene if I brought them, and I honestly just… don’t really care for John.”

 

“He’s… a lot to get used to,” said Zari. “What about Ray?”

 

Ava chuckled. “Ray’s a nice guy,” she said, “but I feel like he would get a little _too_ into Beebo Land. I’m not great at babysitting, as Sara can tell you after our summer camp adventure.”

 

“Fair,” said Zari. “Well, I’m glad you picked me. I’ve never really done anything like this. Fun was always hard to come by back in my time period.”

 

“I guess us future fugitives need to stick together,” said Ava with a smile.

 

“Agreed,” said Zari. “Now let’s go get some ice cream.”


End file.
